


DLXM's One-Shot Borderlands Collection

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Because I refuse to let any of my gays die, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, all the alternate universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring my favorite ships.





	1. Ma!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoy

“Come on Liz say it!” Janey whined at her daughter Elizabeth.

She had spent the last three weeks trying to get her daughter to say her name. To little result. 

Elizabeth had said her first word three weeks ago. Athena had come home with Liz on her hip and the little girl saying ma over and over while tugging on Athena's hair. It had almost made Janey cry. (Not that she would ever admit that. Her status as an alpha was already contested as it was. Thank you very much). 

“Come on say it!!!” She whined again.

Elizabeth just crooked her head to the side. 

“Come on say it with me. Ma.Ma! Come  _ oooonnn _ say it!” Janey said frustratedly. “You called ‘thena ma. Why won’t you say it for me?” Janey pouted.

“Your asking her to say the wrong thing.” A voice spoke behind her.

Startled Janey whipped around. Athena stood behind her. Hands on her hips and head tilted just slightly. 

“I-I-I…” Janey stuttered out.

Athena just raised her hand with a smirk and brushed passed her to their daughter. She raised Elizabeth onto her hip and pointed at Janey.

“Who is that little one?” Athena asked their daughter.

“Sire!” Elizabeth squealed excitedly. 

Janey froze. 

“What?” She asked weakly. 

Athena just shook her head and chuckled. 

“You not ‘ma’ because you didn’t give birth to her.” Athena said deadpanned. “You are her sire. Do they teach anyone basic endotype identity anymore?”

Janey froze before pulling Elizabeth out of her wife's arms and putting her on the ground.

Then she pulled Athena into a fierce kiss. 

Janey watched as her mate short circuited before her very eyes. 

Athena's eyes rolled back into her head as her eyes fluttered closed. Janey was forced to fully support her as her knees gave out and she bared her neck.

When they finally pulled apart Athena let a small whimper escape her throat.

“What-what was that for?” Athena asked breathless.

“If i'm her sire then I need to show her how pack dynamics work.” Janey said smugly. She then leaned in close to Athena’s ear and whispered huskily. “You below me in  _ every _ way.”

She quickly backed away and grabbed their daughter. Taking the toddler with her as she moved into the kitchen.

Athena stayed where she was. Her knees shaking visibly and a damp spot gathering at her crotch. After taking a few moments to collect herself Athena slowly made her way to the kitchen.


	2. A Good Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A local Omega knight get bent over by a blacksmith.

Athena watched as the people of the kingdom went about their tasks. The yells of merchants as they attempted to sell their wears. The sweet smell of freshly baked bread wafting from the bakeries. The clanging of hammers hitting anvils as the forges roared to life. 

_ Calloused hands grasped her hips like vices. Dry cracked lips worked up from her bare shoulders to her pulse point nibbling lightly along the way.  _

“-ave you even heard a word I've said?” 

Athena startled from her mind as a voice finished speaking beside her. 

“Of course I did.” She immediately responded as she schooled her features. 

“Then tell me what I said.” Fiona demanded with her arms crossed. 

The other omega was just a little bit taller than Athena herself, which was to say, still short. Brown hair fell in bangs across her forehead as her green eyes narrowed it frustration. It still amazed her how Fiona had managed to get a mate like Yvette.

“Well…?” Fiona asked again.

Turning her head to the side Athena remained silent.

“That’s what I thought. So you want to tell me what has you so distracted?” FIona prodded as she stepped forward beside Athena.

“No.” Athena responded coldly.

_ Puffs of air fell against her neck. Small groans and grunts reached her ear. Athena felt like every nerve in her body was alight as the Alpha pounded away from behind her. Pistoning harder and faster with each thrust. _

_ “Fuck. Just like that ‘thena.” Jaina husked into her ear. “God your cunt is fantastic. Nice and pink and tight just for me.” Athena whined at the Alphas words as she spread her legs wider in an attempt to get the Alpha behind her to go deeper.  _

“-thena? Athena!” 

She snapped out of her haze once more Fiona snapped her fingers in front of her face. 

Pushing them away Athena cleared her throat and turned to face the nearby Blacksmiths shop. “I'm fine Fiona.”

“Really because it seems to me like you’ve zoned out at least twice now.” Fiona responded snarkely. 

“Look I don’t need this right now. Go fuck your mate like you do every morning and leave me alone!” As her voice rose she failed to notice the figure moving to stand behind her until to large hands suddenly grabbed her waist. 

Athena froze. That same hot breath from her memory falling into her ear as Janey spoke.

“Everything alright here?” She asked.

Fiona's mouth hung wide open as she looked between the two of them. Then, slowly, a shit eating grin began to spread across her face. 

“No nothing wrong. I was just wishing Athena a good morning before the days tasks. Don’t let me...interrupt.” 

Athena felt her face flush bright pink as the other omega began to walk away. It didn’t help that Janey’s hands had decided to start wandering.

Yet before she could begin to protest one of them slide between her legs and cupped her. 

“What do you reckon ‘thena? Should we give her something to interrupt?” Janey asked as she started to rock Athena against her hand. 

“God please.” Athena whined as her Alpha brought her other hand up to grab her left breast.

Stopping entirely Janey leaned closer and spoke into her neck. 

“God ain’t got nothing to do with it.”


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona has made a mistake and Yvette punishes her.
> 
> Neither expected it to become anything more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Fiona gave a gasp and Yvette's hands glided up and down her sides. The Alpha gave a small possessive growl as she used Fiona’s hips to pull the Omega firmly against her crotch.

“Now what did I tell you just this morning, beautiful.” Yvette huphed into her ear.

“I...um...unghh.” Fiona knew she had done something wrong. Her Alpha had asked her not to do something but, like a child, she had gone a done it anyway. With her Alphas hands roaming her body and a long hard cock pushing up against her ass the specifics eluded her. 

“You seem a bit tongue tied so why don’t I just remind you.” At those words Fiona found herself suddenly moved away from the dining table she had been pressed against and instead bent over one of the open windows. 

She could see the citizenry below her. The bakers and the leather workers and the soldiers. The common peasantry of Pandora milling about their lives. In the distance she could just make out a massive glass dome. Her mind was pulled away from the view as her Alpha took advantage of their new positioning to hike up her dress. 

“You see that dome out their?” Yvette asked. She tried to say yes but all that left her mouth was a gasp as cold fingers pushed against her slike soaked underwear. “I asked if you see the dome Omega!” Fiona trembled at the more ministrations tone her mind melting even further as her alpha continued her ministrations. 

Yvette gave a tisk at her lack of response. 

Fiona gasped as her Alpha took hold of her hair and used it too yank her head up. Forcing her gaze out towards the mysterious domes. 

Slowly her Alpha draped herself over Fiona’s back. Making sure to run the length of her cock along her Omegas ass. 

Once she was settled her Alpha put her face right next to her own and began to speak. 

“I told you not to go over their. That I would show you them latter. But instead of listening like a good Omega you went anyway.” The tone was light but Fiona could hear the anger beneath the surface. “Then I had to expend men and resources to go find you.”

Her Alpha pulled back some, just enough to make Fiona gasp at the sudden separation. 

“So here is my question to you. How are you going to pay me back?”

At those words Fiona immediately started to move onto her hands and knees. Fully prepared to take her Alpha into her mouth. Yet as she tried her Alpha pinned her back up against the window sill. 

“I didn’t say you got to decide how.” Her Alpha growled.

Suddenly her dress was fully raised over the swell of her ass and her underwear pulled aside. She gasped at the sudden exposure to the cold air of the keep but refrained from moving as her Alpha appraised her backside. 

She could hear the rupheling as her Alpha freed her cock from her pants. She felt as her Alpha rested herself on her ass. Using her ample backside to wrap around her cock as she rubbed it a few times. 

Then without warning she shoved it in its entirety into her ass. 

Fiona gave a cry at the sudden intrusion. Her entire body erupted into pain as her Alpha pistoned in and out of her no longer virgin asshole. 

She tried to push her Alpha away. Using her hands to scratch at her face, kicking her legs out, nothing worked. Her wrists were grabbed and pinned above her head as the force of her Alphas thrusts pinned her against the window.

She cried out in pain as her Alpha continued. Screaming and sobbing as the pain continued. She tried to figure out why her Alpha would her her so. Her Omega side unable to reconcile why the Alpha who had loved her for so long, who had payed for her sisters education, who had brought the both of them into her home, would hurt her so?

She understood why she was being punished. She had disobeyed a direct order, and while Yvette had never been controlling, this was one specific thing she had asked of her. Yet the pain was unbearable.

She could hear the slapping as her Alphas hips met her ass. Feel the pistoning of the cock inside her. Yet no pleasure came from it. Just pain.

Finally after two hours she felt her Alpha cum. Long powerful spurts of her Alphas seed spilling into her gut. A small pouch forming from her stomach as it expanded to meet the sudden demand for space. 

Her tear streaked face lay lifeless as stone as her Alpha removed herself. Only to then gasp as another large intrusion began to enter her ass. A few more sobs came forth from her throat as the plug was finally nestled into her now gaping ass. 

She could hear her Alpha clean herself off as she lowered her dress back over her brutalized backside.

For a moment neither said a word. Fiona refused to look at her Alpha. Choosing instead to hide as much of her body from view as possible as she attempted to recover from her sudden rape at the hands of the person she trusted most.

She waited with baited breath for Yvette to demand something else of her. To force her to her knees or to demand she present her cunt. Neither happened. Rather after a few moments she heard the door open and close. signalling her Alpha's exit from the room. 

The moment Yvette was gone she collapsed into sobs.

A pitiful abused Omega alone on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try to keep it respectful.


	4. Post Term Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is good, then its bad, then its great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some agnsty fluff.

Fiona couldn’t help but let a few tears fall.

This was it.

School was out and summer was beginning. She should feel happy for Yvette.

Her girlfriend of five years had gotten into the school of her dreams. She had a chance to move up in the world. A fully sponsored ride through Hyperion University and a guaranteed job in the company. 

Fiona wouldn’t be going to university. 

Felix had run off two years earlier. Taking their motorhome and all of their money. Fiona had barely managed to scrounge up enough money for Sasha to attend a local community college. The rest of her summer would be spent trying to make sure that they still had a home come the beginning of Sashas term. 

So as her fellow students began to empty their lockers she just leans against her own. Eyes locked on the hallway traffic. Begging for a just a glimpse of her girlfriend. She doesn't need a conversation for closure or even a goodbye. Just a confirmation that Yvette was happy. That would be enough. To know that even if her heart was being ripped apart Yvette would be happy.

Slowly the halls began to thin. Friends and family walking out into the warm summers day. She still saw no sign of her. Eventually as the the last stragellers began to head out Fiona crumbled to the ground. 

Sobs poured from her throat as tears streamed down her face. 

She shouldn’t be hurting this much. She’d spent three days preparing for this moment. Hardening her heart and soul.

Yet as she stared at the empty hallways everything fell to pieces. Memories of their relationship flowing as steadily as her tears. 

Kisses and hugs.

Private moment beyond the judgemental gaze of society. 

She doesn't hear the footsteps approaching her. Nor does she see someone settle behind her. 

She finally returns to the real world as arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into a warm lap. Kisses are laid against her neck, not sexual but comforting. 

When she's finally settled she sitting sideways in Yvette’s lap. Her face is resting in the crook of her girlfriend's neck as a strong arms holds her close and a hand runs through her hair.

She doesn't know how long they sit their. Only that Yvette is here, holding her, whispering words of love and never letting go.

Suddenly her eyes are filled with bright light. The warmth of the sun shining on her skin. She doesn’t look were Yvette is carrying her. All she focuses on is the sound of her girlfriends heartbeat in her ear. Slowly, as they go deeper into the woods, she begins to calm. 

Her tears stop and her breathing steadies. She takes a look around them and sees that their deep in the woods behind the school. 

Their walking to their spot and the thought warms her heart. 

They stop by a small watering hole. Moss covered rocks litter the area along with the softest grass.

They settle nestle between two particularly large boulders. Fiona once again in Yvettes lap as she holds on for dear life.

She doesn't want to think about what this could mean. She wants to stay in this permanent purgatory because if she doesn’t then there is a chance that it may never happen again.

The sun crosses the sky and begins to set but they don’t move. Eventually the moon begins to rise and Fiona can no longer ignore the buzzing of her phone.

Neither of them speak as Fiona begins to rise but as she moves to stand fully an arm wraps around her waist and pulls her back down. She gasps as the air forcibly exits her lungs from the force of it. Once she has regained said breath she turns to shoot her girlfriend a questioning look. 

She’s met with a kiss. 

It’s deep and messy and full of meaning. 

Yvette forces her tongue past Fiona's lips and begins to pillage her mouth. Strong arms run up her body making the occasional grab at her ass as Yvette pushes her further and further into the rock beside them.

Finally they have to break for air and Fiona rests like a puppet with no strings against her girlfriend. The wandering hands settle against her hips and a nudge against her thigh gets Fiona to pull back and stare into her eyes.

They just sit there for a moment. Staring. Fiona tries she really does.

Their eyes continue to meet but eventually its too much and Fiona looks away. Turning her head away rather than continue lying to herself. The tears return, not in the same volume, but still large crocodile tears that roll her makeup down her cheeks. 

A hand grabs her face and turns it back. Yvettes face is creased in concern as she uses the sleeve of her favourite jacket to wipe away the tears and makeup. Fiona nuzzles into the hand on her cheek and gives a watery smile.

They lapse into silence once more. Fiona almost resents them at this point because it all feels like some horrible ruse. A cruel trick of the universe to show her what she could never have. 

She’s so lost within her own mind that she doesn’t notice Yvette reach for something behind her. 

She only notices it when Yvette is suddenly thrusting it infront of her. 

It takes a moment for it to come into focus through what's left of her tears and how close it is to her face.

When it does become clear all she can do is gasp. A bright silver band crested with a small ruby. A wedding ring. 

No words are said, still. Yvette is frozen to the spot and Fiona can barely believe whats happening. Slowly she begins to nod her head as fresh tears, ones of happiness, begin to fall. She feels it slide onto her finger and then their hugging and kissing.

They stay there for a few more hours. Basking in the happiness and joy of the next stage in their relationship. 

Fiona doesn’t think it can get any better. They walk back to Fiona’s shitty apartment holding hands and never letting go. 

For the first week before Yvette has to leave they never leave the others side. Yvette all but lives in the apartment and Fiona thanks god for the fact that she continues to get to wake up next to the love of her life. 

During the second week. Yvette comes home with a letter and tells her to sign it. She raises an eyebrow and holds out her hand. Once she has it she opens it fully and gasps at what she sees. It’s a rental agreement. It’s a rental agreement with both their names on it. A nice two person apartment on the Helios campus. She signs it immediately and then lets Yvette carry her to the bedroom. 

* * *

Twenty years latter Fiona is running around their house. Grabbing backpacks and trying to get their children out the door. In the midst of the chaos she sees Yvette preparing for work. Making the kids lunch along with her own. 

She kisses her on her way out the door. 

Once she comes back, the house is empty. 

She still can’t believe all of it. That she has a wife that loves her. That she has three wonderful children who won’t ever have to suffer the same way she did. 

She begins to clean the kitchen but pauses once she gets to the table. 

A letter is sitting in the fruit bowl. 

_ Roses are red _

_ Violets are blue _

_ My life is complete _

_ Now I have you. _

She holds it against her chest as she absorbs the words.

A smile crossed her face as she feels a gentle kiss against the back of her neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this? Feel free to leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, I simply request that everyone be respectful.


End file.
